The Ice Princess
by Shannon C. Redfield
Summary: Obidala AU. Anakin reads a story to his daughter about a princess and her desire to become queen once her father steps down, but in order to do that she would need to marry. Also, Anakin/Dorme.


Anakin Skywalker sighed a big, hearty sigh as he mock-wiped his forehead 'free of sweat' and laughed when the love of his life hit his arm in protest of his joke. They had just finished washing and drying the dishes in their small but rather cozy Tatooine home. A local pod racer mechanic, Anakin was well-known throughout the region to be the best at what he did. That, and he also considered himself to be the luckiest man in Mos Espa. Looking at his wife reminded him of that.

Born, raised and married amongst the sands of his native Tatooine, Anakin only traveled off-planet to participate in tournaments with his racer and best friend, Kit. Many times over he mulled about the places he visited and how wonderful it would be to raise a family in such beautiful surroundings. But everything about Tatooine kept him at his roots.

"Daddy!"

Especially his little girl.

"Hey there, sweetie." He scooped up his daughter into his arms and planted many kisses on her cheeks and forehead, making her laugh and squeak in delight. A better future and more playful environment he knew would have been better for his daughter, but just like her father, something kept them there.

"Anakin," Dorme gently interrupted. "It's past her bedtime."

Anakin freed Dorme from slavery after one of the biggest races of the season on Malastare. The race was held and sponsored by a rich and well-respected spice business lord in honor of his eldest son's recent marriage—more of a merger, Anakin knew. The new missus was the daughter of another well-respected man who was in control of a major shipyard. In other words, a big expansion opportunity.

Anakin and his team spent a whole week on Malastare to prepare for the big race. Every team was invited to stay at the main man's residence, or the guest quarters. During that time on his second night, he met Dorme while she was helping serve dinner and her dress caught on the corner of an expense piece of artwork. He helped her regain her composure, but couldn't save the expensive drink that clashed to the floor. Outraged, the lord of the house beat her in front of all who was there and dismissed her from the gathering entirely—only at the beckoning of the lords son.

He then dismissed himself and ran after her. Afraid that she would receive more backlash she protested his good intentions. Not giving in, he escorted her to her lodgings and cleaned her up. From then on out he looked forward to seeing her. Even sneaking in at night to enjoy a late dinner with her was all becoming worth it.

Anakin's team placed second, but it was a big win all around. As a wedding gift to his son, the lord offered a line of many of his slave girls' to serve their newly extended 'family.' Among them was Dorme and the new bride was all too eager to choose her since it was her father's wine that she so carelessly spilled. Anakin stopped the lady's hand from striking a helpless Dorme. In response to his sudden action, the lord's son stopped his father from placing a hand on Anakin.

"I am tired of the brutal and inexcusable way you treat the women around you." He courageously defied his father. "Including mother."

A new piece of information that Anakin didn't know.

He released Dorme of her shackles and granted her freedom. Soon Anakin took her back with him. Forever grateful in more ways then one, Lord Bail became a permanent sponsor of Anakin's team.

They never raced on Malastare again.

That was almost ten years ago.

They've been happily married for nine.

"Ahh, daddy!"

And've been parents' for seven.

"You heard your mother, little angel bug." He teased and dipped her down to the ground and back up again, once more making her squeak. "Daddy has a big day tomorrow and we all need our rest, including you."

Giving Dorme a kiss on the cheek, he retreated to his daughter's room and waited patiently outside the doorway until she dressed into her sleepwear and gave her father permission to enter. She was nearly the spitting image of her mother; long dark hair, full round cheeks when she smiled, and had a temper unlike no other child he'd known when pushed to the limit. In other words she basically was her mother.

Except for one tiny detail.

She had her grandmothers eyes.

"Now, which story would you like me to read to you tonight?" He asked her as she snuggled her way under the blankets and he sat in a chair next to the bed, rummaging through her books. "How about, 'To woo a Handmaiden?'"

"No."

"Um, 'Unity Day?'"

Shake of the head. "No."

"Okay, uh…'The Princess and the Pirate?'"

Crossed arms against chest. "No."

"Gee, your not narrowing it down much little bug." He passed a few he knew she wouldn't quite understand some words to until he was about at the end of the line. "This one sounds pretty good. Okay, how about 'The Ice Princess?'"

She was about to protest until Dorme poked her head into the room. "You'll like that one, sweetie. It's one of mommy's favorites."

"Okay!"

Anakin thanked her with a wink for saving him the hassle of yet again coming up with another fake story to tell his bug. He showed her the cover so she could stare in awe at the pretty lady and the handsome gentleman whom she knew was the hero of the story and prepare herself for a mushy but cute ride.

Satisfied he had her full attention, he placed the book on his lap and opened to the first chapter. "Little Nashira "Angel Bug" Skywalker, I now read to you, 'The Ice Princess'…"


End file.
